maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Bao Bao
Bao Bao is a character in Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, who made his debut in "Bao Bao's Revenge". He is Mao Mao's former pet/sidekick. Personality Bao Bao, like normal dogs, is simple-minded and can get distracted easily during missions, which in particular has caused a permanent injury to Mao Mao, as evidenced in "Bao Bao's Revenge". However, he can be versatile and proves to be a helpful friend during a crisis. In "Baost in Show", he is also shown to be smarter than he lets on, not falling for King Snugglemagne's dirty-handed trick that involves a dog biscuit as a means to lure him to continue being a pet. Abilities Natural Abilities: Strength: Bao Bao is capable of easily pulling a lamp post from its foundation, and displayed no difficulty dragging it or a monster several times his size around. Speed: '''Bao Bao is capable of running high speeds, even with a large monster and lamp post in tow. '''Reading and Writing: Although he can't talk, it is shown that he can read and write. In "Bao Bao's Revenge", he left a written message to Mao Mao, made with bones. Team Moves: With Mao Mao: * Fetch: Mao Mao throws an object and calls for Bao Bao to get it. Bao Bao quickly runs towards it, smashing through anything in his path. * Call: Mao Mao calls for Bao Bao, who then returns with an opponent entrapped by his leash. * Belly Rub: Mao Mao rubs Bao Bao's belly, who launches a flurry of kicks in delight and rapidly strikes anyone in his way. * Jump: Mao Mao orders Bao Bao to jump, who then proceeds to headbutt an opponent in the process. * Lay Down: Bao Bao lays down behind the target while Mao Mao pushes the opponent, causing them to fall. * Can't Catch Me:'''Bao Bao chases Mao Mao around an opponent, immobilizing them with his leash. ** '''Heel: Bao Bao suddenly stops, and the resulting inertia causes the entrapped opponent to fly towards Mao Mao, who then defeats them with his katana. Equipment: Bone Sword: He has a sword with a bone as its handle. He carries it on his back, but is never seen using it; this is most likely because he is incapable of using it, as he is not anthropomorphic. Relationships Mao Mao Bao Bao used to be Mao Mao's partner. They were very close, given by how many combo moves they have, until he got distracted and went chasing after a butterfly and left the cat behind. They briefly reconciled in Bao Bao's Revenge, until Bao Bao once again went chasing a butterfly, angering Mao Mao once more. Trivia * Bao Bao is confirmed to be a shiba inu by Parker Simmons.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1155975412511432704?s=20 * Bao Bao is also the second sentient animal without the ability to speak, the first one being Tanner (Orangusnake' main body). Gallery References Category:Recurring characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:B Category:Neutral Characters Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Reformed